


If You Even THINK About Touching Them...

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, episode ignis spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: Another Tumblr import





	If You Even THINK About Touching Them...

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr import

He was terrified, aghast, frightened, outraged, bitter, and other big fancy Ignis-y words for mad and scared. He knew who took you, who was dangling you in front of him to just hurt him, but he didn’t know how he would get you back. He knew that taking you to Altissia with the guys was a bad idea, but he felt it would be worse to leave you all alone, uncertain as to how you were. Sure you were a grown woman, but you were his grown woman who he loved and would protect with his life.

“Do you have any idea where she could’ve gone? I need to know that she’s safe, Gladio!” He exclaimed through the headset.

“Not yet. Prompto and I are still trying to find a way to Noct.” Gladiolus replied.

“If we find her, you’ll be the first to know. Just get to Noct!” Prompto nearly ordered, clearly concerned about his friend.

“Roger.” Ignis said, a little disheartened, but nonetheless he pushed on. His duty was to Noct first, he knew that.

Ignis continued through the flooded streets of the once beautiful Altissia, plowing down all opposition from the empire that came his way. He had to hurry to Noctis. As much as he hated putting you second, he knew his job to protect the Prince was of the utmost importance. As he rushed to the docks and took the boat to make his way to the altar that Noct and Lunafreya were on.

After being knocked off of the boat and taking down Ulldor’s MT armor, Ignis teamed up with Ravus to get to Luna and Noct. However, the sight that awaited them was nothing short of horrifying: Lunafreya was dead, an unconscious Noct lying next to her. Ravus lashed out in a fit of sheer anger, blaming her death on Noct, but Ignis held him off for long enough before Gladio came storming in. However, Ravus was wise enough to recognize this farce.

Ardyn.

Just hearing the name made Ignis’ blood boil. Ardyn was a master manipulator of people. Sometimes he would manipulate people without his own knowing, it’s just that second nature to him. He never really got any sort of punishment or ill will for it, as anyone who would try to stand up to him will either die or be further manipulated. He knows exactly what to do to wrap people around his finger. And that’s what he did with Ignis, tricking him into thinking he was his friend and apprehending both himself and Ravus.

“Oh what a splendid turn of events!” Exclaimed Ardyn. “Your dear Prince right here, next to his dead fiancée, and your dearly beloved missing. Oh! How I weep for you, advisor. Only- Ah! Here she is!” Ardyn exclaimed apathetically, pulling your unconscious body out from behind a crowd of MT soldiers, kicking you in between Ignis and Noct.

Ignis gasped from his point on the ground and began thrashing, trying his best to escape and rush to your side.

“What did you do to her?!” He exclaimed.

“Oh, a little of this. A little of that. Nothing too severe. Yet.” Ardyn explained in a low voice, smirking.

He began pulling out an intricate knife, twirling it around in his hand and pointing it between your body and Noct’s.

“Which does a man choose? Obey his duty and protect the heir to the throne? Or disregard his promise to the King and protect his love?” Ardyn asked with his typical dramatic flare. “Why don’t we do both? Let’s start… Here!” He exclaimed maniacally, raising his blade above Noct’s chest.

“Noct!” Ignis exclaimed.

Just as Ardyn was about to plunge the knife into the Prince’s chest, Ravus threw his rapier at Ardyn, causing him to drop Noct and look away.

‘My, you two certainly are fast friends.” Ardyn drawled.

Ignis watched, powerlessly as Ardyn dropped his knife next to your limp body as he dropped Noctis’ body as well, attacking Ravus with a powerful blast of magic.

He noticed the ring of the Lucii fall from Noct’s grasp and roll over to his face.

Ardyn returned to his unfinished work, picking up his knife; however, rather than picking up Noctis, he picked up your limp body, dancing the knife across your features.

“My, such a pretty soul,” he chuckled. “Such a shame that it must be extinguished from this word,” he continued, raising his knife above your throat.

Finding his resolve, he forced himself free of the grasp of the Magiteks holding him down, holding the ring near his finger.

“If you even think about touching either of them, you will regret it you cur!” He exclaimed, forcing the ring onto his finger and standing there for a moment, before beginning to writhe in pain.

Ardyn smirked and swaggered up to Ignis.

“You cannot even comprehend the powers you’re messing with, boy,” He warned.

And he was right, not before long, he passed out.

When he awoke, all was black, all he could hear was the sound of faint shuffling and soft weeping as he felt a warm hand gently on his cheek.

He reached up to grasp the hand.

“Dear?” He asked. “Is that you?”

You inhaled sharply, wiping away your tears and nodding.

“Yes. Are you okay?” You asked.

“I believe so… I do hope my sight returns. But every sacrifice is worth it if it’s for the greater good,” He chuckled awkwardly. “Is Noctis okay?” He asked.

“Of course…” You said silently. “You did your job and you did it wonderfully.”

Ignis sighed a sigh of relief.

“Good. If he is all right then all is well-” He gasped as he was cut off but your weight around his body.

“I thought I lost you…” You whispered, your cold tears falling on his neck. “If- If anything happened to you… If Ardyn laid even a finger on you… I’d kill him,” you whispered, a faint promise in your voice.

Ignis wrapped his arms around you and felt for your hair, stroking it once he found it.

“I’m not going anywhere, dear. Count on it,” He whispered, a firm promise in his voice.


End file.
